


Atta Girl

by Msfire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, i just want kara to have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msfire/pseuds/Msfire
Summary: sometimes it's nice to hear you're doing a good job and not just from the secret government organization that helps you do it.





	Atta Girl

The first time Kara hears it, quietly at first, cocking her head she catches the end of a sentence thrown into the sky, “...OOD DAY SUPERGIRL!” . Curious. A little unsure at first, she grins, hearing nothing hurried or scared in the voice. Nothing follows the loud yell and she continues listening for trouble in National City.

The next time, she catches a full scream a neighborhood over from where she’s hovering at the corner of a building. Just as she starts catching more speed she registers what’s been said, “SUPERGIRL! HAVE A GREAT DAY!” Again, nothing follows, it’s not even the same voice from before, just something thrown to the sky on a quiet afternoon.

She begins to notice it happening more often, maybe a few each day. More, much more, on days after she knows the city has watched her battle a particularly nasty beast around the city. On those days she even hears more specific things yelled to the sky. 

 

“Supergirl! Jerry’s Pets has new puppies this week!”

“Supergirl! The Sugar Factory is giving away free samples for heroes today!”

“Supergirl! Thank you!”

“Supergirl! Have a nice afternoon!”

 

Each time she smiles wider. Each time, she feels her day has gone a bit brighter. She almost never sees exactly who has screamed it. It never happens when she’s flying above the screamer. It’s as if they don’t want her to know it’s them. Like a genuinely selfless wish for someone’s day to be better. 

 

The well wishes are more specific in some instances. Not even well wishes, just citizens sharing their joyful moments in life. Something for them, but shared with her as if to bring her into their lives as a friend. These too, fill the hero with joy and add a bit of pep to her flights.

 

“Supergirl! My mom had my new brother today!”

“Supergirl! I finally got a new job!”

“Supergirl! I passed the bar! I’m gonna be a LAWYER!”

 

She never hears it in cacophony. Never hears these yells and screams altogether. They never fill her ears to the brim, keeping her from listening intently for the screams of fear, or crunching of a bumper into another. They happen randomly, throughout slow afternoons and overly hot days. She even heard a yell during a thunderstorm hoping she was staying dry and warm. 

 

Whenever she hears these yells, these random screams at the sky, she knows, and gets to bask in knowing, her city cares about her and appreciates all she has done for it. That her fellow citizens want her to know they’re there to support her too. Every time she hears them, she knows she’s doing the right thing with the support of her city ringing around her.

**Author's Note:**

> look man, i don't know what i'm doing here. i just wanted to hear about national city happy with its hero and not in a creepy cultish fashion.   
> and shout out to trogdordragonman who lets me scream at them about my weird ass head canons all afternoon and night


End file.
